Az első
by Mariliisa
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Egy rövid kis karácsonyi történet Karakurából, sok szeretettel Myuu-chanomnak! Renji számára ez az első... RenjixIchigo?


**Cím:** Az első  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** általános, barátság, romantikus  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 1  
**Szavak száma:** 1694  
**Állapot:** befejezett  
**Szereplők:** Ichigo, Renji, Ichigo családja  
**Párosítás:** RenjixIchigo (?)  
**Korhatár:** 12+/T/PG-13  
**Ismertető:** Egy rövid kis karácsonyi történet Karakurából. Renji számára ez az első...  
**Figyelmeztetés:** shounen-ai (?)  
**Spoiler:** -  
**Megjegyzés:** Sok szeretettel karácsonyra Nee-chanomnak, comatoselove-nak! ^.^  
mielőtt bárki kiakadna rám a futsalozás miatt, ez komolyan igaz, Renji teremfocizik Seireiteiben, szervezett egy csapatot. Igen, Kubo-sensei mondta – illetve írta. Forrás: Bleach Official Character Book Souls. Aki nem hiszi, járjon utána. ^.~  
Háát, bevallom, ezzel a ficemmel nem igazán vagyok megelégedve. Azért remélem, lesz, akinek mégis tetszik.

* * *

Ichigo nyújtózva terült el az ágyon, és lustán a párna után nyúlt. Túl nagy megerőltetés lett volna, ha feljebb csúszik még húsz centit, könnyebb volt ujjaival közelebb húzni a puha, tollal tömött párnát.

- Micsoda ótvar egy nap – mérgelődött félhangosan. - Ötvenhat hollow… Ötvenhat! Köztük hét menos! Mégis mi a francért vannak a shinigamik, ha minden áldott nap én takarítom ennek a nyomorult városnak a környékét? Igazán küldhetnének erősítést, vagy mit t'om én!

- Kívánsága parancs, felséges Helyettes Shinigami Úr! – szólalt meg egy reszelős hang az ablakban.

- Mi a…? – kapta fel a narancshajú a fejét. – Renji? Te meg mi a fészkes fenét keresel itt?

- Neked is jó estét, Ichigo – vigyorgott a vörös, azzal beugrott az ablakon, egyenesen a helyettes halálisten mellé.

- Azt kérdeztem, mit keresel itt? – kérdezte ingerülten a helyettes shinigami.

- Én vagyok az erősítés, te hígagyú.

- Hígagyú? Micsoda elavult egy sértés. Igazán előállhatnál valami jobbal – kommentálta lekicsinylően Ichigo Renji kijelentését.

A vörös hadnagy úgy tett, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az előbbi megjegyzést, és kényelmesen elnyúlt Ichigo ágyán. A helyettes shinigami túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy tiltakozzon, és tudta, Renjivel amúgy sem zárhatná rövidre a veszekedést. Értelmetlen lenne próbálkozni.

- Mik azok az izék, amikkel az egész város ki van dekorálva? – kérdezte néhány percnyi hallgatás után a hatodik osztag hadnagya. – A sok fenyő meg csillag alakú világító lámpa és hasonlók…

- Holnap lesz karácsony, haver – motyogta Ichigo.

- Ja, értem – bólintott Renji, pedig cseppet sem értette. Valójában fogalma sem volt, mi az a karácsony. Talán valami kisállat?

- Meddig maradsz? – kérdezte a narancssárga hajú fiú.

- Egy hétig. Kuchiki-taichou-nak utána szüksége lesz rám – mondta csukott szemmel a kérdezett. – Majd jön helyettem Rangiku-san.

- Aha… - morogta Ichigo, aki már az alvás küszöbén volt. – És hol fogsz aludni?

- Természetesen itt – jelentette ki magabiztosan Renji.

- Na, azt már nem! – ugrott fel a helyettes shinigami, akinek hirtelen minden álom kiszállt a fejéből. – Mégis kinek az agyalágyult ötlete volt az, hogy ide gyere? És mi a francért akarsz nálam aludni?

- Az „agyalágyult ötlet" éppenséggel Kuchiki-taichou fejéből pattant ki. Szóval vele ordibálj! – jelentette ki még mindig vigyorogva a vörös. Ichigo úgy döntött, azt a bizonyos ordibálást inkább kihagyná, hiszen a Kuchiki-ház feje akkor is kis híján felszeletelte, mikor kiderült, hogy Rukia az ő szekrényében aludt. Még a gondolatra is kirázta a hideg. – És azért akarok nálad aludni – folytatta Renji -, mert ingyen van. Tudod, a Gotei 13 osztagainak költségvetéséből nem futja szállodára.

- Akkor, mondjuk, aludj a híd alatt! – vágta rá ingerülten narancshajú.

- Mi az, talán félsz, hogy az történik, mint legutóbb, amikor történetesen _te _aludtál _nálam_? – kérdezte egyre szélesebb vigyorral az arcán Renji, aki pont úgy festett tetoválásaival, becopfozott hajával és mosolygó képével, mint egy vicsorgó vadállat, aki a prédáját fixírozza.

Ichigo elpirult, és elfordult az idősebb fiútól. Nem felelt, csak bámult a sötétségbe, és szekrényét nézte, ahol Rukia oly sok időt töltött.

- Egyedül fogsz karácsonyozni? – kérdezte vagy tíz perc hallgatás után.

- Ja – vágta rá Renji, akinek még mindig halványlila gőze nem volt arról, eszik vagy isszák ezt a karácsony nevezetű akármit.

- Akkor szerezz egy gigait Urahara-santól, és csatlakozz hozzánk. Majd beadom apámnak és a húgaimnak, hogy egyik osztálytársam vagy, aki nevelőintézetben töltené az ünnepeket, ezért hazahoztalak. Biztos beveszik, és megengedik, hogy maradj. Rukia idióta fedősztoriját is bevették, amikor Toushirou-val voltatok itt.

- Felőlem – rántotta meg a vállát Renji.

- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük – jelentette ki Ichigo. – És most tűnés az ágyamból, baromarcú! – üvöltötte.

- Dehogy megyek, jó nekem itt – jelentette ki a hatodik osztag hadnagya sátáni vigyorral az arcán.

* * *

Eljött a szenteste. Renji az Uraharától kölcsönkapott gigaiban, egy régimódi, sárga öltönyben, piros nyakkendőben és egy ocsmány pöttyös kalapban feszített a Kurosaki-ház nappalijában. Isshin vigyorogva fixírozta őt, miközben arról fecsegett, hogy az ő drága megboldogult felesége milyen boldog lenne, hogy lett még egy fiuk. Yuzu a konyhában sürgött-forgott, de néha felbukkant a helyiségben egy-egy édességgel teli tálcát egyensúlyozva, Karin pedig az ajándékokat hordta be az előzőleg közösen felállított és feldíszített fenyőfa alá, míg Ichigo meleg mosollyal ajkain terítette meg az asztalt.

- Vacsora! – kiáltotta ki a nappaliba Yuzu, és a kis család és Renji asztalhoz ültek.

- Itadakimasu! – kiáltotta egyszerre a három férfi és két lány, és azonnal lapátolni kezdtek.

- Ichi-nii? – szólította meg bátyját Karin.

- Mondd – csámcsogta a helyettes halálisten.

- Átadtad az üzenetem Toushirou-nak? – kérdezte a lány, mire Renji félrenyelt, magára vonva a család figyelmét.

- Baj van, Renji-kun? – kérdezte Isshin, aki természetesen tisztában volt azzal, miért is nyelt félre a vörös shinigami.

- Semmi – köhögte Renji idétlen vigyort erőltetve arcára. – Nagyon finom a vacsora – fordult Yuzuhoz.

- Köszönöm – mosolygott boldogan a lány.

- Ichi-nii? – nézett ismét bátyjára Karin.

- Mi? – nézett rá egy pillanatig értetlenkedve nézte húgát, azután kapcsolt csak. – Ja, igen, átadtam neki az üzeneted.

- És mit mondott?

- Azt, hogy nem tud jönni, mert sok a papírmun… - Ichigo észhez tért, és gyorsan helyesbített -, a házi feladata.

- Kár – sóhajtott Karin.

- Te – bökte Renji oldalba barátját -, a húgod és Hitsugaya-taichou ismerik egymást?

- Ja – felelte Ichigo. – Állítólag együtt fociztak, vagy mi.

Renji elképedve bámulta a helyettes halálistent, és már nyelve hegyén volt a következő kérdés, de Yuzu félbeszakította, mikor egy hatalmas epertortát tett az asztalra.

- Epertorta Ichigónak? – vigyorgott a vörös shinigami.

- Befoghatod – kommentálta Ichigo.

- Tudod, Renji-kun, az eper a kedvenc gyümölcsöm, és mivel mindenki más is szereti, ezt szoktam sütni – mosolygott Yuzu.

- Értem – mosolygott még mindig a vörös.

- Tényleg, fiam, mi a helyzet a kis Rukia-channal? – szólalt meg Isshin, majd egy igencsak nagy szelet tortát próbált egészben lenyomni torkán.

- Elutazott a… barátaihoz – morogta zavartan Ichigo. Hogy mennyit kell neki állandóan hazudnia és magyarázkodnia!

- Kár, szívesen találkoztam volna az én drága harmadik kislányommal! – kiáltott fel az apa, és odaugrott a feleségét ábrázoló hatalmas poszterhez, hogy csókokkal halmozza el a papírarcot. – Ugye, drágám! De látod, olyan hamar felnőnek a kicsik! Ichigo már kész férfi, Rukia-chan már nélkülünk karácsonyozik! Nemsokára már Karin és Yuzu is el fog minket hagyni! Milyen kegyetlen az élet!

- Jaj, fogd már be! – pattant fel Karin, és jól képen törölte apját. – Elég volt ebből a hülyeségből!

Renji pislogva bámulta a jelenetet – még sohasem volt része ilyen furcsa ünneplésben.

- Bocs, a családom kissé flúgos – sóhajtott Ichigo barátjára emelve tekintetét, mire Renji nevetni kezdett.

- Ugyan, dehogy! Tudod, még sosem voltam családi vacsorán. Azt kell mondanom, nagyon szerencsés vagy, Ichigo.

- Te… neked nem…? – próbálkozott meg a kényes kérdéssel Ichigo, kevés sikerrel. Hiszen hogyan kérdeznéd meg a melletted ülő barátodat, hogy voltak-e szülei?

Renji egy pár pillanatig értetlenkedve nézte a narancssárga haj tulajdonosát, majd leesett neki a dolog. Keserűen mosolyogva válaszolta meg a feltett kérdést:

- Nem, nekem nem voltak szüleim. Legalábbis nem tudok róla. Még kiskölyök voltam, mikor Inuzuriba kerültem, talán másfél, 2 éves… Az utcagyerekek neveltek fel engem. Pontosabban egymást neveltük.

- Sajnálom – mondta őszintén Ichigo.

- Ugyan, nem volt az olyan rossz! – nevetett Renji, mikor eszébe jutottak gyermekkorának legszebb emlékei.

A vacsora további része viszonylag csendben telt, azt leszámítva, hogy Ichigo kénytelen volt tányérokkal a kezében egyensúlyozva kitérni apja támadása elől, mikor leszedte az asztalt.

Következett az ajándékozás, és Renji igencsak zavarban volt, mikor kiderült, hogy ő is kap ajándékot, pedig senkinek sem hozott semmit.

- Ugyan, fiam, ne szabadkozz, fogadd el! – mosolygott rá biztatóan Isshin, mikor átnyújtott egy masnival díszített dobozt. – Tőlem és a lányoktól.

- Kö… köszönöm – mosolyodott el a shinigami, és óvatosan bontogatni kezdte ajándékát. Amikor lekerült róla a csomagolópapír, Renji nem hitt a szemének: a csomag egy focilabdát és egy teremcipőt talált benne.

- Ichi-nii mondta, hogy futsalozol, úgyhogy gondoltuk, ennek örülnél – mondta Karin.

- Hát ez nagyszerű! – kiáltott fel Renji, és tőle szokatlanul a három Kurosaki nyakába ugrott. – Köszönöm szépen!

- Nincs mit, fiam, nincs mit – vigyorgott Isshin.

Miután a lányok és a férfi kibontakoztak a shinigami öleléséből, Ichigo odalépett Renjihez.

- Nesze – mondta, és ő is átnyújtott neki egy vörös alapon narancsszínű pöttyös papírba csomagolt kicsiny dobozt.

- Tőled is kapok ajándékot? – vonta fel szemöldökét a vörös, mire homlokán összeráncolódtak a tetoválások.

- Ne bámulj már úgy, mintha azt közöltem volna, hogy Byakuya Télapónak öltözve ajándékokat osztogat Rukongai árváinak, hanem nyisd ki végre! – méltatlankodott Ichigo, mire Renji észbekapott, és kibontotta ajándékát.

A kicsiny csomagban egy igen apró, ám annál is értékesebb tárgy lapult. Nem fizetett érte sokat Ichigo, nem volt sem aranyból, sem gyémántból, mégcsak drágakövek sem díszítették, ám Renji úgy érezte, gazdagabb, mint a négy nagy nemesi família együttvéve. Ugyanis a csomagban egy narancssárga homlokpánt lapult, melynek belső oldalára egy kanji volt hímezve: 六.

- Először a nevedet akartam belehímeztetni, de…_ ti_ mindig azzal vagytok elfoglalva, hogy melyik osztagban vagytok. Sz'al… Igen – motyogta Ichigo, majd kiment a mosdóba.

* * *

A helyettes shinigami a tetőn ücsörgött, mellette Zangetsu elfeledetten hevert a sötét cserepeken. A fiatal fiú a csillagokat bámulta, és a múlton merengett. Furcsa volt számára, hogy kivételesen nem édesanyjával töltött boldog vagy szörnyűséges percei töltötték ki emlékezetét, hanem Renjivel való harcai, barátságuk kezdete. Furcsa, hiszen karácsonykor mindig csak az édesanyja járt a fejében, az, hogy már nem lehet ott velük, hogy már nem kaphat tőle hálás ölelést apró kis ajándékaiért cserébe, az, hogy a családjuk sohasem lesz már teljes. Rendszerint csak erre tudott gondolni, de… a mai nap más volt.

- Ichigo! – szólalt meg mögötte egy reszelős hang, kiszakítva őt gondolatainak végeláthatatlan labirintusából.

- Mondd! – fordult a tetovált shinigami felé a fiú. Renji már nem volt a gigaiban, oldalán Zabimaru lustán csüngött, fején új homlokpántját viselte, és valahogy egész lénye mintha halovány vörös fénybe öltözött volna a sötét, havas éjszakában.

- Kösz mindent – mosolyodott el, és leült Ichigo mellé.

- Szóra sem érdemes – vonta meg a vállát a helyettes halálisten.

- Dehogynem – mondta Renji, és egészen közel hajolt Ichigóhoz, úgy, hogy homlokuk s ajkuk majdnem összeért, mire a fiatalabb fiú elképedve és elpirultan bámult rá. – El ne mondd senkinek, amit most mondok! Tudod, nekem ez az első…

- Az első mi? – kérdezte kiszáradt torokkal Ichigo.

- Az első karácsonyom – mondta Renji, és feltápászkodva nyújtózott egyet. – Na, megyek. Nem hiszem, hogy Hueco Mundóban ünneplik a karácsonyt, szóval jobb, ha őrködöm. Jó éjszakát!

A még mindig elképedt Ichigo csak bámult a fekete alak után, s csak akkor válaszolt, mikor az már messze, valahol a folyó fölött járt.

- Jó éjszakát, Renji…


End file.
